If and When
by Penni Lane
Summary: If is the most powerful word in the universe. FINAL CHAPTER (13) IS FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by J.J. Abrams and  
Bad Robot Productions. As much as I would like to own  
Michael C. Vaughn (what *does* the C stand for, I wonder?),  
I must admit that I do not. But I promise, J.J., I will   
give back all of your characters when I'm finished. And  
I'm not getting any money out of this story, only a  
sad sort of satisfaction. Tess, however, is MINE.  
She is me and I am her and we are all together.  
  
Title: If and When  
Author: Penni Lane  
Rating:   
Summary: If is the most powerful world in the universe.  
Category: Romance/Angst  
Keywords: Sydney/Vaughn, Will/Other  
Feedback: Please, oh please! I am pathetic and I need it!  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael Vaughn looked at his watch again before glancing  
at the schedule board at LAX airport. Flight 42 from Washington, D.C.  
was supposedly on schedule. According to his new watch, the plane  
was already five minutes late. He looked at the clock in the airport  
and adjusted his Omega. Just before the hour changed, a voice  
came over the PA system, announcing the arrival of Flight 42 at  
Gate 8A. Michael made his way over to the waiting area and watched  
the crowd that had just arrived, looking for that familiar face.  
  
"Mike!" Came a shout from the midst of the throng.  
  
A somewhat short woman with long curly auburn hair and green  
eyes that almost mirrored Michael's managed to push her way through  
the people and dropped her bags, pulling her cousin into a fierce  
hug. She pulled away and grinned up at him. "How the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Quite well."  
  
Michael smiled down at her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, yes - but are you sure it's alright that I stay  
at your flat?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Alice won't mind?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "We broke up two weeks ago."  
  
"Ah." She paused. "Well, I'd say I was sorry, but I never  
did care much for her."  
  
"You and everyone else."  
  
She shrugged and picked up her bags. "Where's that  
conspicuously inconspicuous car of yours?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, taking the heaviest of her luggage.  
"As close as possible."  
  
"What? I'm not that much of a git, am I?"  
  
"No, Tess, 'git' is not a word I would use."  
  
She laughed. "Let's go. I'm dying to see your new  
place. Not to mention Donovan."  
  
"Ok, but we're getting dinner first, I came straight  
from work and I'm starving."  
  
Tessa Glasgow laughed. "You're starving? I haven't  
eaten since breakfast. You wouldn't believe the security  
at Heathrow."  
  
"It's probably worse here," Michael informed her as  
he led the way to the car. "I had a trip a few weeks ago and  
it took twice as long as usual to get on the plane."  
  
His cousin raised an eyebrow at this. "Even with  
your government clearance?"  
  
"I was travelling as a civilian."  
  
"Oh... why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't travelling for work purposes, and  
we're not allowed to use our privelleges when we're on  
vacation."  
  
"Ok. Where'd you go?"  
  
"Who are you? My mother?"  
  
"Hardly, and if you ever suggest that again, I'll  
kick your arse."  
  
He unlocked the trunk and set her luggage inside.  
"I have friends who would pay to see that."  
  
Tessa laughed and set her smaller bag next to  
the suitcase, pressing the top of the trunk down. "Rather  
small boot for a sedan, Michael."  
  
"Huh? Oh, the trunk. Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Ever the gentleman, Vaughn walked around to the  
passenger side of the car and opened the door for his cousin.  
She climbed in and he shut the door, jogging around to the  
driver's side, getting in, and starting the car.  
  
"Is it safe to talk in here?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I mean.. is the car 'clean,' Michael?"  
  
"No bugs."  
  
"Good. Then I can tell you about why I'm really in  
Los Angeles."  
  
"I didn't think you'd fly from London just for  
a high school reunion," he admitted.  
  
She smiled lightly and looked out the window at the  
passing buildings. "The London SD cell arranged a transfer  
for me, without my knowing until the deal was over. Apparently,  
there's some shortage of operatives at SD-6 here. MI5 wants  
me to deliver information to them, through the CIA, about  
what Derevko's organization is doing now that she has  
seemingly disappeared."  
  
"Of course - Sark."  
  
"Exactly. I'm supposed to get it from him, which  
shouldn't be much harder than finding a Republican with a  
higher degree of intelligence."  
  
Michael managed a smile. "How long are you going  
to be here?"  
  
"I really can't say. As long as it takes, or until  
they need me back in London."  
  
After a while, the car slowed to a stop at a small  
restaurant. The cousins got out, and headed in.  
-----------------------------------  
  
About thirty minutes later, Sydney stopped her SUV in  
the same parking lot.  
  
"It's amazing - we made plans and you didn't have  
a spur of the moment trip!" Francie commented.  
  
Will laughed. "Give her a break, Francie... that  
only happens nine in ten times."  
  
Syd rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. "Both  
of you stop it... I happen to like travelling."  
  
The trio headed into the restaurant. They were waiting  
for a table when a pair on the dance floor caught Sydney's  
eye. "Guys, maybe we should go somewhere else - it seems kinda  
crowded tonight."  
  
"That's why we made reservations," Will reminded her, then  
followed her gaze. "Oh..."  
  
"What?" Francie looked at them both.   
  
"Just someone from work," Syd told her friend.  
  
"Will knows him?"  
  
"They've met."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
She sighed. "Michael."  
  
"Oh.. that Michael?"  
  
Syd declined to answer, instead looking to the approaching  
hostess, who lead them to a small table. Just as they were sitting down,  
the redhead who had been dancing with Vaughn bounded over.  
  
"Will? Will Tippin??"  
  
He looked at her for a moment before it clicked and he  
grinned widely. "Tess? You look great!"  
  
She smiled. "You too.. I can't believe it's been twelve years  
already."  
  
"Yeah.. how are you?"  
  
"Good. I'm great."  
  
Will smiled. "You, uh, sound a lot different."  
  
"I've been in England for the past eleven years.  
The accent sort of seeps into you," she said with a laugh.  
  
Just then, her dance partner came up behind her.  
"There you are..."  
  
She smiled. "Michael, this is-"  
  
"Will Tippin," her cousin cut in. "We've met."  
  
"Oh, brilliant! I went to high school with Will,"  
she told him before turning, "and Michael is my cousin."  
  
She could swear she heard a sigh of relief from Will's  
brunette friend, but she placed it out of mind. "Won't you   
introduce us to your friends?"  
  
Will's eyes darted to Vaughn quickly before gesturing  
to the girls. "This is Francie, and Sydney. Michael Vaughn and  
Tessa Glasgow."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Syd spoke softly, but Tess got the  
impression, by the way she looked at him, that she knew her  
cousin very well.  
  
"Ditto," Francie said with a smile. "Hey, you guys  
should sit with us - we've got enough space. I'm sure you  
two have a lot to catch up on."  
  
Tess glanced at Will with a shrug, then looked up  
at her cousin, who seemed somewhat like a deer caught in the  
headlights. Could this be the girl he was always waxing on  
about? She grinned. "We'd love to, right Mike?"  
  
He shot her a look. She raised an eyebrow. He sighed.  
"Yeah.. sounds great."  
  
"You don't have to," Will stepped in, giving the CIA  
officer a way out. "If you've got other things to do."  
  
"Oh, nonsense," Tessa spoke before her cousin could  
utter a word, "I'm sure we can find plenty to talk about!"  
----------------------------------  
  
It was almost two hours before dinner ended, and Michael  
got himself and his cousin to his apartment in silence. As soon  
as the front door was shut, he turned.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"There was a reason I gave you that look. Not only is  
Sydney Bristow one of my agents - she's a double. If anyone  
finds out about tonight, all of our lives are at stake."  
  
Tess was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I had no  
idea... I saw the way you two were looking at eachother. I guess  
I thought you were," she laughed softly, "secretly involved or  
something."  
  
He sighed. "No, we're not."  
  
"Is that a wistful tone I hear?"  
  
"Maybe... but that's not the point." He picked up  
the nearby phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"The agency, I have to get someone to pick up the  
security feed from the whole time we were there."  
  
"I'm sorry. Really."  
  
Michael forced a smile. "I know."  
  
She sat down and waited as he made the phone call,  
inviting Donovan up into her lap. The little dog rested his  
head on her leg and watched both her and his master. The phone  
call ended.  
  
"It's taken care of." He smiled, relieved. "Speaking  
of looking at eachother, you and Will seemed to get along  
very well."  
  
Tess blushed slightly. "We're old friends, Mike, nothing  
more."  
  
"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I had a crush on him all through high school."  
  
Her cousin grinned. "How cute."  
  
"And if you tease me about it, I'll hurt you."  
  
"Do you still like him?"  
  
She turned somewhat contemplative. "I don't really know.  
Maybe.. but it's been so long since I last saw him. He's still  
gorgeous, that's for sure."  
  
"I don't think I need to warn you to tread carefully  
here, Tess. He's CIA... while he has a cover, it wouldn't be  
a good idea to get involved. Syd is SD-6. And you're going in  
there too."  
  
"I know. I didn't mention getting involved, Michael.  
Don't criticize me."  
  
"I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"Well maybe I don't want you to. Maybe I can look out  
for myself," she snapped.  
  
When her cousin was silent for a while, she sighed and  
her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Mike... I'm just a little  
stressed. I didn't mean to bark at you."  
  
"We're all stressed."  
  
"I know.. but you've always been like a big brother  
to me. I appreciate your looking out for me. I might not  
show it, and I might say otherwise sometimes, but I really  
do appreciate it."  
  
He smiled. "Good. 'Cause I'm going to be doing it  
as long as you're in L.A."  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quickly. The day of the reunion.  
Tessa got up early and showered and dressed before her cousin's  
alarm sounded. She started the coffee while he was getting ready,  
and had settled down with a steaming mug before he emerged from  
the bathroom in his slacks and shirt and tie, his jacket tossed  
over one arm while the other hand ran through his still damp  
hair. He smiled in greeting - it was too early for words - and  
got his own drink before sitting across from her.  
  
Halfway through his coffee, he broke the silence.  
"Sleep well?"  
  
She nodded. "Your couch is actually quite comfortable."  
  
"Good," he nodded. "Don didn't bother you?"  
  
"No, he stayed in his chair most of the night."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence.  
  
"What time does the reception start?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Oh. You're up early, then."  
  
"I wanted to start looking for a flat. Seeing as I'm  
going to be over here, quite possibly, for months."  
  
"You're welcome to stay with me."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Michael, but you're a  
bachelor and we both know you need your privacy, as I need   
mine. Besides, SD-6 will definitely monitor me."  
"Good point..."  
  
"The Alliance doesn't know that we're so close. As  
far as they're concerned, my father never remarried."  
  
Michael took a long sip of his coffee. "So we're  
not related."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He nodded and looked at his new watch. He had  
hesitated to send in his father's for repairs as the day and  
time it had stopped were meaningful to him. The day he had  
met Sydney Bristow. He sighed softly.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no.. just this watch."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's new. Still a little fast. Apparently, it's  
already seven."  
  
"Then you should get going."  
  
"I haven't walked-"  
  
"I'll take care of Don. Go to work."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Michael put on his jacket, grabbed his keys and  
his briefcase, and was out the door.  
  
Tess sighed and leaned back in the small kitchen chair,  
closing her eyes as she thought about the days ahead. Will  
Tippin's constant presence in Los Angeles would certainly complicate  
things. As would his friendship with Sydney Bristow, who would  
surely notice her at the SD-6 complex. Her attempts to forge a  
trusting friendship with Sark could not possibly go undetected.  
Perhaps Michael would tell Agent Bristow of the assignments from  
London. Then she might understand. But if she and Sydney appeared  
to become friends, it might hurt her attempts with Sark. Tessa  
sighed again and looked into the bottom of her empty coffee mug.  
  
"This is a bloody mess you've gotten yourself into,"  
she told her reflection. "But I guess we'll have to deal with it."  
-----------------------------------------  
  
One hour later, she had dried and brushed out her hair,  
applied her make-up, and changed her clothes. The outfit she had  
chosen for the reunion was simple enough, but reflected on her  
stage in life. She picked a flared black skirt, a white poet's  
shirt, and a black tailored vest. She checked her reflection in  
the mirror and smiled. Black was definitely her favourite hue.  
She stepped into her black heels and adjusted the ankle straps  
for comfort, taking a few steps to be sure. Tessa then checked  
her watch, making sure it was now on the proper time zone, and  
grabbed her coat and purse before heading down to the waiting  
taxi. First stop - the car rental agency.  
  
At a quarter to nine, she parked outside of the Hyatt in  
a sky blue BMW Z3 convertible. She hadn't been able to bring  
herself to rent an American car. European automobiles seemed  
to make more sense to her. She put the top up, ran a brush  
through her curly locks, and locked up the car before heading  
into the lobby. She picked her nametag from the table in the  
hall and found a seat in the banquet hall. Two stages were  
set up on either side of the room. The first was smaller, with  
a podium in the center. The other stage was set up with a  
DJ's equipment. She could just make out the strains of a U2  
song over the hum of the chatter. She searched the crowd for  
any of her old friends, and was about to go sit down when  
someone took her arm.  
  
"Hey again."  
  
She turned to see Will standing behind her and  
grinned widely. "Hello yourself."  
  
He tried to discretely give her the once-over,  
but she caught it quickly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Will blushed. "You, uh, look nice."  
  
She looked him over. He was wearing light khakis  
and a white oxford with a navy blue blazer. "You too."  
  
"I don't see any of my old friends yet... would  
you mind keeping me company?" He asked, flashing her  
a charming smile.  
  
She sighed softly, knowing she should say no. But  
that smile. "I'd love to."  
  
She slid her arm through his and they walked to  
a table near the wall, sitting by themselves for the time  
being. By the time the event started, they were still  
alone. Tess tried to listen to the class president's  
speech, but listening to the ex-football jock drone on  
and on seemed far less interesting to her than Will. She  
found herself studying his profile, taking in the spikey  
dark blond hair and the few days of stubble that had  
grown. He was still very handome. She let out a little  
sigh and took a sip of the White Zinfandel the waiter  
had brought her. Chilled to perfection.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?"  
  
She looked up. The speaker had finished, and  
Will was looking at her expectantly. "Oh... not much."  
  
"Nothing interesting?"  
  
"Well, I've been working for the American Embassy  
in London," she told him, "and that can be very boring to  
civilians... not to be condescending, but-"  
  
"I know. It's ok."  
  
Tessa smiled. "And you?"  
  
"I, uh, work for a travel magazine."  
  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really. Do you really work for the Embassy?"  
  
"Of course. Why would I make that up?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "This  
is silly. Don't let's argue, Will."  
  
"Ok. So, you ever get married?"  
  
She shook her head sadly, hating the need to lie.  
"I've never quite found the right person. Besides, with  
my job, settling down never seems to be an option. What  
about you?"  
  
"No. I've opted for the unrequited love."  
"At least you've accepted it."  
  
Will took a sip of his iced tea. "I guess."  
  
"Is it Sydney?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised. "How did you..."  
  
"Woman's intuition. And the way you were looking  
at her at dinner the other night. The same way Michael  
was looking at her."  
  
"Yeah, and she at him." Will suddenly looked  
apprehensive.  
  
"It's ok. My necklace is a bug killer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My necklace. It cuts off the signal from any  
tracking, listening, or viewing device that might be  
hidden nearby so that we can speak freely."  
  
"Why would you have something like that?"  
  
She shrugged. "For discussing confidential  
cases and international affairs."  
  
It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "You don't  
really work for the embassy. You're an intelligence  
officer, aren't you?"  
  
About to deny his accusation, she quickly   
remembered that he would probably hear about her true  
work when Sydney saw her at Credit Dauphine. She  
sighed. "Yes... but you can't tell anyone."  
  
He laughed softly. "I know. Trust me, I know  
about that rule."  
  
"I'm sure you do, with your line of work," she  
paused, taking a sip of her wine, "which Michael told  
me about."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess we have no secrets then."  
  
~If only you knew how many I had~ She thought.  
"I guess not."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

If and When: Chapter 3  
By Penni Lane  
  
Author's Note: I had someone comment that I must be British  
due to my use of terms from that area. I must say that  
I am flattered, but I am actually from the United States.  
My character, Tessa Glasgow, is British. :)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The reunion activities had died down, and many of the  
alumni had already left. Tessa looked at her watch. It was  
already after four. She glanced at her companion.  
  
"I should be going. I have work tomorrow."  
  
"Work? Here?"  
  
She smiled. "You don't think it's merely coincidence  
that I'm in America? That I'd actually travel around the world  
for a high school reunion?"  
  
Will shrugged. "I guess not."  
  
"I work for the accouting division at the embassy.   
They've sent me here to work at a bank and get a perspective  
on the state of the American economy and general financial  
situation." Tess gestured to her necklace, signaling that  
her bug-killer was dead.  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"I suppose. Are you staying?"  
  
"If you're leaving, I have nothing keeping me here,"  
he replied sincerely.  
  
Tess blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I wasn't very popular in high school. I'm  
surprised you remembered me." He remembered her. How could  
he forget the high-school love of his life?  
  
"I never forget a face."  
  
"That must be helpful."  
  
"It is." She paused, smiling at him. "But now I  
must be going."  
  
He stood with her. "I'll walk you to your car.  
It'll take a while for me to get a taxi anyway."  
  
"A taxi? Nonsense, I'll give you a lift."  
  
"It's kinda out of the way."  
  
"Will Tippin, are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Um, no.. I just don't want to waste your time."  
  
"It won't be a waste of time. If I'm ever going  
to stalk you, I'll need to know where you live," she  
retorted with a wicked grin.  
  
He looked at her and had to laugh. "Ok, ok. But  
only if you're sure-"  
  
"Of course I am. Now get in."  
----------------------------------------  
  
About twenty minutes later, Tess parked her rental  
car outside of Will's house. Both got out of the car and  
walked up to the front porch. She had insisted on seeing  
where he lived after driving all the way there.  
  
"Do you want the grand tour, or the condensed  
version?"  
  
"The grand tour."  
  
He smiled and began to show her the living room,  
the kitchen, his home office, and the door to the  
bathroom. He passed over a door in the hall.  
  
"What's through there?"  
  
"My dead wives," he replied straight-faced.  
  
Tess laughed. "No, really... what is it? The  
torture chamber? The bedroom? I guess they're one and  
the same," she finished with a wink.  
  
He looked over at her and grinned. She couldn't  
resist smiling back. His blue eyes locked onto her green,  
and before either knew what was happening, they both  
moved forward, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss. She  
felt his arm sneak around her and his hand trail up her back  
to her neck, running his fingers through her hair. She  
moaned lightly into the kiss and ran her hands up his arms  
to lock around his shoulders, pulling him closer.   
  
"We should stop," Will muttered between kisses.  
  
"I know."  
  
He pressed her against the door, his lips moving  
to her neck. She gasped and tilted her head to give him  
better access. His hands left her back and made their way  
down her sides, stopping at her hips to slowly caress the  
skin just under her shirt. At her soft sigh, his hands  
began to explore the soft skin of her lower back. Reaching  
behind her, Tess fiddled with the door handle until she  
managed to open the room. He steadied her as she almost  
fell, and pulled away to gaze into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Always," she replied in the same tone, leaning  
in to kiss him.  
  
Without breaking contact, he guided her into his  
bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Tess woke first the following morning. She allowed  
herself a few moments to watch her lover before she got  
out of bed, careful not to wake him, and slipped into the  
robe that was thrown over a chair. She discreetly went out  
to her car and grabbed the emergency bag that she always kept  
in the boot. A change of clothes, her travel papers and  
identification, anything she might need. She crept into the  
bathroom and ran the hot water for a few seconds before  
turning on the showerhead, shedding the robe, and stepping  
beneath the pulsating streams of water. She stood under  
the calming cascade for a moment before reaching for the  
shampoo only to find it missing.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
She glanced up and smiled. "Yes."  
  
Will held up the shampoo bottle, stepping into the  
shower stall behind her. He squeezed some of the Tea Tree  
into the palm of his hand and worked up a lather before gently  
massaging it into Tessa's scalp. She sighed contentedly. He  
worked the suds through her long locks and gently turned her to  
face him so that the water ran through her hair, rinsing the  
rich white lather out. He reached around and ran his hands  
through her hair to be sure that it was clean, then looked  
down at her.  
  
"You smell like my shampoo."  
  
She laughed, leaning her head against his chest.  
"I like it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She tilted her head back to look at him and raised  
a hand, stroking his face. They shared a slow, tender kiss.  
  
"So.. where do we go from here?"  
  
"Hmm?" Her eyes shot open. "Shit!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"What, now?"  
  
"No, ten minutes ago at least. I'll be late for  
work." She jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towell around  
herself, rummaging through her emergency bag for clean clothes.  
  
Will turned the water off and got out as well. "It won't  
kill you to be late once."  
  
"If it's the first day it might."  
  
He sighed.  
  
She pulled a new suit out of her bag and pulled it on over  
her underthings. She checked every button quickly, adjusted the hems,  
and ran into the bedroom to collect her shoes.  
  
"I'm really sorry, darling," she called out. "I just..  
I lost track of time."  
  
Will leaned against the doorjam. He had wrapped a towel  
around his waist. "I understand."  
  
She smiled quickly as she fastened her pumps around her  
ankles. "I do hope so."  
  
She stood and checked herself in the mirror before shoving  
her clothes from the previous day into her bag. She started to leave  
the room, but Will caught her arm and pulled her against him, kissing  
her deeply. She rested her hands on his still-damp chest and leaned  
into him, kissing back passionately before pulling away.  
  
"I'll call you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"You'd better."  
  
She quicky wrote her phone number on the pad of paper next  
to his answering machine before kissing him again.  
  
"At this rate, you'll never leave," Will grinned.  
  
"Is that your plan?"  
  
He kissed her soundly. "No. I wouldn't want you to  
get in trouble."  
  
She smiled brightly. "You're wonderful. You know that?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Go."  
  
She kissed him one last time before grabbing her purse and keys  
and running out to the car. She drove away before she could change  
her mind.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tess found her way to the Credit Dauphine building quite  
easily with the directions she remembered receiving from the Director  
in London. She pulled into the parking garage and stopped her BMW  
next to a large SUV. She locked up the car and headed into the   
building. The security clearance was easy enough thanks to the London  
cell transferring her files to SD-6. She walked through the lively  
operations center to the office she knew to be the debriefing room.  
The doors opened, and she took a deep breath before walking.  
  
"Agent Glasgow, I presume? How nice of you to finally  
join us."  
  
She looked to the Director. "I got caught in traffic, sir,  
I do apologize."  
  
Arvin Sloane smiled with feigned understanding. "That's  
alright. It's good to have you onboard. The CIA truly appreciates  
your help in this matter."  
  
~Shove it~ she thought. "I appreciate being asked."  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to my best agents. Sydney  
Bristow and Marcus Dixon."  
  
He gestured to a pair sitting at the table before them,  
and Tess turned. Sydney seemed surprised, but managed to hide it  
fairly well and smiled warmly along with her partner.  
  
"Sydney, Dixon - this is Agent Tessa Glasgow. She works  
with our allies in London."  
  
Tess smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Agent Bristow. Agent  
Dixon."  
  
"And this," Sloane paused while the doors opened and another  
man entered the room, "is the man you'll be working with. I'd like  
you to meet David Sark."  
------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Chapter 4

Tess could feel her heart skip a beat as she turned to  
face the target of her operation. "Mr. Sark."  
  
"Agent Glasgow."  
  
She could feel his eyes scan over her form and she  
held back a shudder. She very much preferred the way Will  
had looked at her only hours before. His eyes had been full  
of emotion. The only thing she could see in Sark's eyes was  
hunger. And it wasn't for fish and chips either, Tess thought  
to herself as she forced a smile.  
  
"It will certainly be a pleasure to work with you," he  
told her nonchalantly, reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
She glanced down at his hand and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sure."  
  
"If you'll both have a seat, I'll start briefing on  
a joint mission," Sloane spoke, gesturing to the empty chairs  
opposite Sydney and Dixon. Tess sat slowly, observing her  
new "partner."  
  
"About a year ago, the head of one of our allied  
organizations overseas went rogue. Edward Poole." Sloane  
pressed a button and a picture of the man appeared on  
the monitors around the room. "He's currently in hiding  
at his estate outside of Naples. Agent Glasgow and Agent  
Bristow will be going in."  
  
"What's our cover?" Syd spoke up.  
  
"Poole is known to take walks alone through his  
garden, but security is always watching through various  
technology. You two will pretend to be lost hikers coming  
down from the hills. Meanwhile, Dixon will go in and  
alter the security feed. Sark will monitor your progress.  
Of course, any accidents or fatalities on their side  
would be unfortunate, and are to be avoided."  
  
From the glint in his eyes, Tess could tell that  
such fatalities were precisely what Sloane was hoping for.  
  
"Um, hi everyone," Marshall began, "nice to meet  
you, Agent Glasgow. Must be nice to live in London. I've  
been there. Only once. It was really nice. I got to go hear  
the symphony with Agent Bristow and-"  
  
"Marshall!" Sloane gave him a look.  
  
"Sorry, sir... anyway. You're all going to Naples.  
Must be nice this time of year. Anyway," he paused, holding  
up a pair of sunglasses, "typical stylin' shades, right?"  
He slipped them on and posed. "Wrong. In these babies is  
an untracable, undetectable camera." He slipped them off and  
turned them around. "It's activated by a little switch here  
that's disguised as a screw. I, uh, made up a pair for  
each of you."  
  
Tess had to smile at his enthusiasm.  
  
"And then the, uh, radio communication is typical.  
At least I think so. It's these, uh, earings." He held up  
a pair of diamond studs. "The diamond twists a little, and  
there'll be a click, and it'll turn off or on, whichever  
way you're going. I'd uh, model them, but I don't have  
pierced ears." He gave a sheepish smile.  
  
Sark and Sloane seemed somewhat unimpressed with  
Marshall's presentation, but the other agents were  
smiling as he handed out the gadgets.  
  
"And uh, if there's any problem with them, just  
tell me so I can make them better. I'll have to take a  
break from online gaming but that's ok because-"  
  
"Thank you, Marshall."  
  
He sat down, looking somewhat deflated. Sloane  
slid a file to each of the agents assigned to the case  
and smiled.  
  
"Your plane will leave tonight at 8. The rest is  
in the file. Good luck."  
At six, Tess found herself in the warehouse near  
the docks in Los Angeles, waiting for her cousin to  
appear to give her a countermission. She heard footsteps  
approaching, but they were definitely not Michael's. The  
distinctive click of high-heels was unmistakable. Sure  
enough, Sydney Bristow rounded the corner a few moments  
later and stopped short.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I might ask you the same question."  
  
Just then, Michael appeared. "Good. You're both  
here. Syd, this is my cousin, Tessa Glasgow. She's a  
double for MI5."  
  
Agent Bristow nodded slightly. "What's my -  
sorry, our - countermission?"  
  
"Well, obviously Sloane wants Poole dead.   
The CIA wouldn't really mind that, but we'd rather  
have him for questioning. You two are coming down  
from the hills. There'll be a CIA team waiting up  
there when you apprehend Poole. They'll help you  
stage his death, and take him into custody."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Tess remarked.  
  
"We'll just go radio silent for a while  
when we approach him, then when we re-activate, we  
can tell Dixon..." Sydney trailed off.  
  
"Syd? What is it?"  
  
She sighed. "Sark. He's going to be there.  
He'll suspect something."  
  
Michael sighed as well. "We're just going  
to have to risk that. I think we can assume that  
Sloane would not be so quick to believe any  
accusations Sark might make."  
  
"True. But we can't trust Sark."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tess watched the exchange between the two.  
It seemed that, even though they used words, no  
speaking was needed to communicate. Their eyes were  
locked onto each other's, and no gesture or expression  
went unnoticed. She cleared her throat slightly and  
both of them turned to look at her.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that Agent Bristow and I  
should probably get going if we want to make our  
plane. Security's been tight."  
  
"She's right," Syd said. "I'll call you  
when we get back."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Syd gave Michael one last lingering, longing  
gaze before walking out to her car.  
  
"So," he began, giving his younger cousin  
a look, "where were you last night?"  
  
She smiled. "That's for me to know and you  
to find out. Which you won't."  
  
"Tess, you have to be careful. They'll be  
watching you."  
  
"You think I don't know that? You think I'm  
not looking over my shoulder everywhere I go? You  
don't need to keep reminding me, Michael!" She  
spoke calmly. Being reminded of last night made it  
impossible for her to become angry.  
  
"Were you alone?"  
  
"If you must know, then no, I wasn't."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Fast work. You just  
moved here."  
  
"I already knew him." She spoke before  
thinking, and regretted it the moment the words  
left her mouth.  
  
"Will."  
  
She was silent, but it was enough of an  
answer for him.  
  
"SD-6 could find out."  
  
"They could already know that I know him. My  
high school is a matter of public record."  
  
"Being involved with him is a little different."  
  
"I know that. And we're not... involved..."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that?"  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. And lied.  
"Yes. It was a one-time thing."  
  
He sighed in relief, obviously convinced. "I just  
worry about you. Except for mom, you're the only family  
I have left."  
  
She smiled fondly, but felt bad for having lied  
to him. "I know. I won't let you down."  
  
She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek,  
then left. Michael sighed and looked at the floor, then  
checked his watch. Almost time for the hockey game to  
start. He waited a few more minutes, then set out to join  
Weiss at his place.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this  
chapter, but I lost a little bit of inspiration  
in the middle. Chapter 5 will come soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

If and When: Chapter 5  
Author: Penni Lane  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Will, Sydney, Sark, or Dixon. JJ Abrams does.  
As do the people who portray them. Tess belongs singularly  
to myself, however.  
  
Note: They're in Naples, so they obviously need to speak Italian.  
Anything with the ~ instead of " is supposed to be in the  
foreign language. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sydney and Tessa took turns looking through binoculars. From their  
point on the hill, they could see the entrance from Poole's house to his  
garden. There had been almost no activity for the past half hour. The garden  
below was beautiful. Various cobblestone paths were woven through the patches  
of lilacs, ferns, roses, and other exquisite plants.  
  
"I don't know about you," Tess started, "but if he doesn't show  
up soon, I'm going to go stark raving mad."  
  
Syd smiled. "Waiting's a pain in the ass, isn't it?"  
  
Tess raised the binoculars once more and smiled. "Finally. He's  
out. Let's move."  
  
The girls packed their equipment into their backpacks and made  
their way down the hill towards Poole.  
  
~Sir! We need your help!~ Syd called out as they neared him.  
  
They came to a stop a few feet in front of him.  
  
~What seems to be the problem?~  
  
Tess laughed softly, and twirled a lock of her hair. ~It's  
so silly.. I feel almost stupid. We were hiking and we got turned  
around, and we're hopelessly lost...~  
  
Poole smiled. ~Where are you trying to go?~  
  
~Right now, we're just looking for the way back to the  
city.~ Sydney laughed at him. ~Could you point us in the right  
direction?~  
  
~Of course. I could have my driver take you back if you'd  
like...~  
  
~Oh, no, we couldn't ask you to do that.~ Tess played with  
her earrings, turning the listening device off as planned. ~If you could  
just tell us which way to go...~  
  
~The village is due north from here. Are you sure I can't provide  
a lift?~  
  
~Yes, but thank you so much.~ Syd took off her sunglasses and smiled.  
  
"Ok, Syd, the security is disabled. Go ahead." Dixon's voice  
registered in her ear.  
  
She nodded to Tess and they quickly incapacitated Poole. They radioed  
the CIA team, who managed to get there and fake a gunshot wound. Syd put her  
glasses back on and pulled out her gun, firing a shot into the ground.  
  
"Sydney! What's going on over there?"  
  
"We had problems. He had a gun. We have to get out of here, Dixon."  
  
"Copy that. We'll meet you at the extraction point."  
  
"Copy." Syd took a long look at Poole, making sure that the  
video on the glasses picked up the wound before taking them off and  
disabling them and the earrings. Tess did the same and they spoke quickly  
with the CIA team before running to meet their SD-6 partners.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tess stared out the window of the private jet as they flew once  
more over the Atlantic Ocean. She yawned deeply. The time differences  
were beginning to catch up with her. Her eyes began to droop and she was  
just about to drift to sleep when the person next to her spoke.  
  
"You speak Italian beautifully."  
  
She turned to Sark and sighed. "I was just about asleep, thank  
you very much."  
  
"My apologies, Agent Glasgow."  
  
"It's alright. I probably shouldn't sleep on the airplane anyway.  
It'll just make the jet lag even worse."  
  
"If you need to sleep, I won't bother you again."  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
He smiled back. "So, you're from England."  
  
"I grew up in America, actually. But my father was Scottish, and  
I might as well be because I've lived in Britain longer than America."  
  
"I assume you went to Oxford."  
  
"Of course. Like my father."  
  
"We must have been there around the same time. Pity we never  
met."  
  
"Yes. A pity." She smiled widely at him, controlling her  
desire to vomit.  
  
He smiled back, his eyes looking over her again. "Agent Glasgow-"  
  
"Tess. Please. No need for formalities."  
  
He flashed her another charming grin. "Tess. Would you do me the  
honor of accompanying me to dinner on Friday?"  
  
She laughed softly. "Do you move this fast with all of your  
partners?"  
  
"Only the beautiful women."  
  
Tess raised an eyebrow, pretending to be deep in thought.  
"Actually, Friday might not be a good time."  
  
"You have other plans?"  
  
"Yes," she paused, thinking quickly, "I need to buy some things  
for my new flat."  
  
"But surely that could wait until Saturday."  
  
"The stores would be packed on a Saturday morning."  
  
"Then have dinner with me on Saturday." He coaxed, taking her  
hand in his.  
  
She glanced down at their hands and sighed.  
  
"You're not seeing anyone?"  
  
She thought of Will. "No, but-"  
  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
  
She laughed softly. "We're colleagues. There are rules."  
  
Sark smiled. "Will you at least think about it?"  
  
"I already have. If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know."   
  
She turned to look out the window once more. By the time she  
glanced back towards the other seat, Sark was gone. Tess held back another  
sigh. There were times when she hated her job. If she were a man, she wouldn't  
be expected to do this sort of thing. She started to think that only women were  
asked to 'get close' to a target to obtain information, but then she remembered  
Alec. She shut her eyes tight, willing the thought from her mind. The past was  
the past. She tried to focus on her current situation, and that led to Will. A  
small smile formed on her face as she rememebered their night together, and the  
morning after. Before long, she had fallen asleep.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Tess entered her apartment and shut the door, dropping her keys  
on the hallway table. She slipped out of her coat and draped it over the  
back of the couch as she entered the living room. The light on her answering  
machine was blinking. She dropped into a chair and yawned lightly. She had  
slept the whole way back. Reaching over, she pressed the button and listened  
to her messages.  
  
*Hey.. this is Will. I guess you're busy, but I'd really like to  
talk to you, and see you again. Call me soon.*  
  
*Tessa, this is your father* She smiled, hearing his rich accent.  
*I just want to know that you're doing alright. You know where to find me.*  
  
The machine beeped, signalling the end of the new messages. She  
erased both of them and glanced at the clock. It was only six. She  
reached for the phone and took a piece of paper out of her purse. She  
stared at the digits for a while before dialing the number. She waited,  
not realizing she was holding her breath.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Hey!" She could tell that he was smiling. "You got my message?"  
  
"What message?" She teased. "Yes, I just got back."  
  
"Nice trip?"  
  
"It was alright, I suppose. You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Well, more like I had a question."  
  
She smiled. "Shoot."  
  
"Would you like to, you know, maybe go out sometime?"  
  
"Sometime? Maybe?"  
  
Will chuckled. "Ok.. would you have dinner on Friday?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask. I'd love to."  
  
"Great. Could you come over at around five?"  
  
"Don't tell me you need a ride," she laughed.  
  
"I don't need a ride. I want to cook for you."  
  
Tess smiled. "That's so sweet. I'll bring some wine."  
  
"Sounds perfect. So I'll see you on Friday?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Both of them sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Yeah.. anyway.. I'll let you go, you're probably tired.  
Bye, Tess."  
  
"Bye, Will."  
  
Tess hung up and glanced at her calender. It was only Tuesday.  
She groaned. It would take forever for Friday to arrive. She stood and  
walked to the sliding doors, opening them and going out onto the balcony  
that overlooked the grassy yard in back of her building. She was  
looking up at the night sky, identifying as many constellations as  
she could remember, when she felt something small, warm, and furry  
brush against her ankles. The simultaneous meow made her smile, and  
she glanced down.  
  
"Hello. Are you lost, dearie?"  
  
The cat stared up at her and tilted its head to the side as  
if contemplating the question. It meowed again. Tess noticed that the  
short tortise shell fur clung to the cat's ribs as it breathed.  
  
"I guess you don't have a place to be lost from, poor thing.  
Are you hungry?"  
  
The cat meowed, and rubbed against her ankles again. Tess chuckled,  
and ducked into her apartment to find something that a cat might consider  
edible. She could tell from size that the animal was practicaly a baby. It  
couldn't be more than a few months old. The poor thing had probably been  
seperated from its mother. She glanced through the glass doors. The cat  
was amusing itself with a leaf that had fallen. Tess pulled can of tuna  
from the cabinet, and opened it. At the sound of the electric device, the  
cat's ears perked up and it meowed loudly enough to be heard through the  
doors. Tess dumped the fish into a small bowl and took it outside, placing  
it near her chair as she sat.  
  
"Now how would a little one like you know that sound?" Tess wondered  
out loud. She mused that maybe the owner of the kitten's mother had decided  
that one cat was enough, and turned out the brood. She looked down at the  
little ball of fur that was lapping up the tuna quickly. It finished - she  
had opened a small can - and looked up at her, licking it's lips and flicking  
it's little tail. It stared at her for a moment, then leapt up onto the chair.  
  
"I can't keep you," she told it. "I work all the time. I travel."  
  
The kitten curled up on her right leg and promptly went to sleep.  
Tess looked down at it with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe we can work something out," she whispered, stroking its head  
lightly.  
  
Ever so gently, she lifted it as she stood, and set it down on the  
cushioned seat of the chair. She quietly went inside, locked the door, and  
went to bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PS from Author: Ok, so the cat thing was purely whimsical. But I like cats.  
I adore them. It's a girl kitty. Any suggestions for names? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know in the last chapter I said it was a girl kitty, but that has to change.  
I needed a name and this one is the one I want.. you'll see. I'm a Tolkein freak!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Tess entered the SD-6 complex and went straight to her desk. Sloane  
would probably want to see her later, but until then she planned on relaxing as much as  
possible. She logged onto her computer and started typing up her report of the events of  
the recent mission. She and Sydney had discussed their version of the events on the plane  
to Naples. She typed for about fifteen minutes before concluding and running a quick spell  
check. No problems found. She quickly read through and printed the document, setting it  
neatly in a manilla folder. As if on cue, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Agent Glasgow, if you're finished with your report, I'd like to see it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
She placed the reciever back in its cradle and took the report to Sloane's office.  
He perused it carefully, his glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"This is what happened?"  
  
"Of course. I'm sure Agent Bristow's report will back mine."  
  
"Poole had a gun. What kind?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. I'm not an ammunitions expert. It might've been a Walther PPK,  
but that's only a guess."  
  
"It says here that you moved the body."  
  
"We couldn't link such an unfortunate accident to the United States government.  
Agent Bristow and myself made it look like his wound was self-inflicted."  
  
"Good. Very good. Thank you, Agent Glasgow. That will be all."  
  
She nodded, and returned to her desk. In the conference room, she saw Jack and  
Sydney talking quietly. No doubt about Poole's current status and location. She strode  
to the room and entered, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh, Agent Glasgow," Sydney began, "this is my father."  
  
"Yes, I know," Tess said with a smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."  
  
"Likewise. Is there something you need, Agent Glasgow?" Jack asked, seeming  
somewhat suspicious.  
  
"I figured you were discussing Poole," she began, glancing at Sydney, who  
nodded. "I thought I might be privy to the conversation as it could involve me."  
  
Jack started to speak, but a quiet beep from his pen drew his attention.  
Tess raised an eyebrow, then nodded. She opened the locket that was on a chain  
around her neck.  
  
"We're good for about five minutes."  
  
He hesitated, but spoke. "He's been taken to the task force operations  
center. Agent Vaughn should contact you about the location and how to get there  
safely.  
  
"Good, I just wanted to be sure that everything went smoothly. Sorry for  
interrupting." Tess left the room and again went back to her desk. The translations  
that lay there for her to do just didn't seem interesting. With a sigh, she began  
on the German work. She would save the Japanese for after lunch.  
-----------------------------  
  
A few minutes before noon, Tess sat back with a stiffled yawn. She sent the  
translated text to the proper department and picked up her purse. It was time to  
eat. She was heading towards the door when she heard Sark call her name.  
  
"Agent Glasgow, are you going to lunch?"  
  
"No, Mr. Sark, I'm skipping town."  
  
He smiled. "Might I join you?"  
  
"You might. But as I said on the plane-"  
  
"Oh, no," he cut her off, "I'm not asking you on a date... just a sort of  
business lunch, if you will."  
  
She sighed. "Alright then. But only a business lunch."  
  
"I know a place a few blocks from here. We could walk."  
  
"Fine. As long as I get lunch, I don't really care where."  
  
It was a fifteen minute walk to the suggested locale, which ended  
up being a small Oriental restaurant. They were seated in the room that was  
bare except for one auburn-haired girl, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying  
her rice-balls, and her date, a tall blond man with long hair and slightly pointed  
ears. Sark and Tess took little notice as they sat down and looked over the menus  
while waiting for the waitress to return with their tea and water.  
  
"So," she began, "do you come here often?"  
  
"Actually, yes. The miso soup is exquisite."  
  
Tess raised an eyebrow. She didn't care much for miso soup. Looking  
over the menu, she finally smiled. She folded it in front of her just as  
the waitress returned, setting a small pot of pekoe tea, two small cups, and two  
glasses of water on the table.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Yes," Sark began, "I'll have the miso soup. And then, I'd like the sesame  
duck."  
  
The waitress turned to Tess. "And you, miss?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'll have the wonton soup, and the shrimp tempora."  
  
The waitress nodded, and went to the kitchen. Tess glanced at her watch. They  
had an hour before they needed to return to work.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Tess got home that night at seven. She went straight to the kitchen and started  
some soup on the stove. Campbell's. She went to the living room and took off her jacket  
and kicked off her shoes. She sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Realizing that  
the heat had come on automatically, she opened to door to the balcony rather than  
bother with the thermostat. She went outside and leaned against the railing, looking out  
into the small yard. She felt a familiar nudge against her ankles and looked down, a  
little surprised to see the cat again. She raised an eyebrow at it, and it sat down  
next to her feet and looked straight up at her with big yellow eyes and meowed. She  
sighed, and then giggled.  
  
"Back again tonight? I bet you're hungry again."  
  
She opened another small can of tuna and let the little cat feast. She watched  
the animal as it ate and smiled.  
  
"I guess you're going to live here, aren't you? And you'll be wanting a name,  
then, too."  
  
She watched the little cat and smiled. It was a boy. "Well. What name would  
you like? Fluffy?" Tess chuckled to herself. No, that wouldn't do. She thought for a  
moment, and her eyes fell on the books on the table just inside the doors. Tolkein.  
She smiled. "Aragorn. I like that. But I might call you Elessar on occasions."  
  
The cat looked up at her and meowed, licking its lips. The tuna was all gone.  
Aragorn jumped from his position on the floor into her lap.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. I have to go get my soup..."  
  
She stood, letting him jump back down, and walked into the house, followed  
closely by the cat.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Friday came very slowly for Tessa. After lunch every day with Sark, she was  
glad for the arrival of the weekend and her date with Will. At four o'clock, she stood  
in front of her full-length mirror, wondering if her skirt was too fancy. She looked  
herself up and down and then changed from her skirt to a pair of khakis. She stood in  
front of the mirror again and turned, checking the view from all angles. With a sigh,  
she took off the khakis and pulled a different skirt on. She turned to look at the cat, who  
had just entered the room.  
  
"Well, my lord Aragorn, what do you think?"  
  
The cat merely glanced at her and then pounced on a nearby dustball, chasing  
it into the next room. Tess sighed and looked back towards her reflexion. It would have  
to do. She still needed to stop at the store and pick up a bottle of wine. She put the  
cat out on the porch - she still hadn't litterbox trained him - and grabbed her keys  
and coat on her way out the front door.  
  
About forty-five minutes later, she was at Will's front door, ringing the bell.  
She looked down at her clothes. A blue plaid knee-length skirt fit her form, and a  
three-quarters sleeve black blouse was fastened loosely over a camisole. She glanced  
at the bottle of wine she was carrying. A simple blush wine. She was wondering how  
much of it she would need to relax after such a harrowing week when the door opened.  
She looked up and saw Will grinning at her.  
  
"Hey. You look great." He opened the door further, letting her in and taking   
her coat.  
  
She smiled back. "You too. Dinner smells good."  
  
"Thanks. You like Italian?"  
  
"Love it. Perfect choice."  
  
Will led her to the living room and they sat on the sofa, side by side.  
  
"So, how's work going?"  
  
"Hellish," she groaned. "I think this has been the worst week in the  
history of the world."  
  
"Want to talk about it? Or is it too bad for words?"  
  
"Indescribable. What about you?"  
  
"Same old boring travel magazine stuff. Hey, I found my old yearbook from  
twelfth grade." He motioned to the book on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh, no," Tess laughed, leaning forward to open it.  
  
After flipping through the old photographs and pages of signings, Will  
declared dinner to be ready. They left the book on the couch and went to the  
dining room, where he had set the table with candles and served the food into  
pretty dishes. She smiled.  
  
"This is wonderful, Will."  
  
He smiled back sheepishly. "Well, you're worth it."  
  
Tess leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down. Will had  
prepared a lovely chicken parmesean with rich tomato sauce and mushrooms poured  
over the baked breasts topped with melted cheese.  
  
After dinner, the two sat on the couch with their wine and talked about  
everything and anything they could think of. A few hours after she had arrived, the  
wine was gone and they were running low on subjects.  
  
"So..." she began, "what's your favourite colour?"  
  
Will laughed a little. "Oh, I don't know. I like normal colors, I guess. I'll  
wear pretty much anything except purple, pink, or yellow."  
  
She nodded. "But surely you have one color that you wear the most..."  
  
"Red. I'm gonna go with red. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she trailed off, gazing up at him, "I guess I'd have to  
say blue. You have the most amazing eyes, Will."  
  
"I think you've had too much wine."  
  
Tess giggled. "I have not. I've had just enough."  
  
He raised an eyebrow down at her. "Yeah. Just enough so that you're not  
driving anywhere until morning."  
  
"I'm sober. Just... tipsy. And you really do have amazing eyes. That wasn't  
the wine talking."  
  
"Ok. But you're still not driving home."  
  
"Are you propositioning me?" She grinned, pretending to look shocked.  
  
"No... look, Tess... about the other night..."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and saw how serious he was. She sat up straight and  
looked again into his eyes.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I, um... I just think that maybe we should wait a while-"  
  
"You too?" She sighed, relieved. "I'm not usually the type to fall into bed  
with someone that quickly."  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"I know. I just... I think we should wait, too. Get to know eachother a little  
better. In the non-biblical sense."  
  
"Yes. Definitely. But you're still not driving home."  
  
Tessa laughed deeply. "Alright already. I'll stay. But let me take the  
couch. I wouldn't want to kick you out of your incredibly warm bed."  
  
"I assure you, the couch is warmer than my bed. But I do have a guest room.  
You might be more comfortable there."  
  
"Right you are. Let me just get my things from the car."  
  
"You were planning on staying?"  
  
"Not really, but I always keep a clean change in the boot. You never know  
when you're going to get stuck somewhere."  
  
She headed out the door and collected her duffel bag from the trunk and had  
turned to head back inside when she thought she heard something in the bushes. Taking  
a small pistol out of her bag, she carefully and quietly went towards the large  
shrubbery. She readied her weapon and was reaching forward to part the leaves when  
a cat scampered out. She sighed, and backed away, taking her things into the house.  
  
Back in the bushes, David Sark smiled to himself and watched as the cat ran  
off. He took a quick picture of Tessa entering the house, and a few shots of her car.  
They added to the roll of the shots he had managed to get through the windows of her  
dining with Will. He cautiously stepped out of the foilage and made his way down the  
street to where his own car was waiting. He got in and drove off to meet with Alexei  
Myshkin.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'll bet you're wondering who Alexei is. And why Sark was taking pictures.  
Or you're psychic. Either way, I'll work on Chapter 7.  
  
I named the cat Aragorn after the character in THE LORD OF THE RINGS. I have  
something of a crush on Viggo Mortensen in that role. So incredibly sexy. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter seven. Sorry it took me so long, but I have REAL work to do, seeing  
as I'm a college student and everything. Anywho... here we go.  
Oh! I have a "casting" note. Viggo Mortensen as Alexei Myshkin. If you don't know  
who that is... he portrayed Aragorn/Strider in the Lord of the Rings movies. Imagine  
him that way. Scruffy, long hair - very sexy, yes?  
  
Also, my thanks to Pete and Sarah for helping me through the story this far, and probably  
hereafter! You guys rock!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you get the pictures?"  
  
"Right here. As promised."  
  
The shorter man, who had longer, dark brown wavy hair, looked at the digital camera he'd  
been handed. "Good. Thank you."  
  
"The rest of the plan is ready to start. All we're waiting for is Sloane to take the  
final step."  
  
"You'll let me know, of course."  
  
Sark nodded. "Of course. Your wife is playing right into our hands. She seems to be  
trying to gain my trust."  
  
"MI5 probably wants to know what you're doing without Derevko."  
  
"Obviously. We're scheduled to be on a mission when the Alliance goes down. As for Tippin,  
I'll make sure he's distracted."  
  
"Tell him what she really does. What she's trying to do. Let him find out about me."  
  
The younger man smirked. "With pleasure. I can tamper with the files he'll be analyzing  
on Monday."  
  
"Right. Just make sure he won't be in the way. We don't need any extra disappearances."  
  
"Exactly our thoughts." Sark smiled slightly. "It's good to be working with you again,  
Myshkin."  
  
Alexei smirked. "Just deliver my wife. Then we'll see how good this arrangement is."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
One week later, Will woke up on time and headed to the travel magazine offices. There  
were a few files waiting on his desk. He began to work, taking notes on the information  
in the files, and paused when he came to a name that was all too familiar to him. Tessa  
Glasgow. He looked at the label on the file and then began to read more carefully.  
"Alexei Myshkin was a KGB agent who was sent to England in the nineties. He took the  
alias Alec Talbot and became involved with Agent Glasgow. They were married in 1996.  
His true identity was discovered by Agent Glasgow in 1998. She turned him in to MI5  
security section. He disappeared one month later, and hasn't been heard of since. It is  
believed that he is gaining power to resurface."  
  
Will stopped reading for a moment and flipped ahead a few pages to the profiles of the  
people involved. Sure enough, a picture of Tessa stared back at him. Out of curiousity,  
he glanced down at her current mission. What he read there made him curse. He shut the  
file and, making sure nobody was watching, stuck it under his jacket as he went out to  
his car.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Tess sat in the conference room, only barely listening as Arvin Sloane went over the  
details of her upcoming mission with Sark. She glanced at the file that lay open in front  
of her on the table. New Zealand. She smiled to herself. At least she could take in the  
scenery. There was a Rambaldi artifact there, of course. It was up in the mountains.  
The same range they had used to make the Tolkein movies a few years ago. Tess wondered  
why Sloane was so obsessed, so driven to find the artifacts. Rambaldi's prophecies and  
inventions were indeed interesting, but sometimes it seemed he went too far.  
  
"Agent Glasgow?"  
  
Her head snapped up. "Yes?"  
  
"Are there any questions?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Good. You leave tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, and he dismissed them. Tess went to her desk to pretend to work for the  
rest of the day, and was rather annoyed to find Sark following her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
"You seemed miles away in there."  
  
"I was just remembering the last time I went to New Zealand." She replied, then actually  
remembering her trip in 1996. Her honeymoon.  
  
"Since you were smiling, I'll assume it was a happy memory."  
  
She nodded in reply, sitting down and beginning to type a translation of a Japanese  
text that was on her desk.  
  
"Are you free for lunch?"  
  
She looked up. "I do have work to do..."  
  
"I'm sure you can finish it. You're brilliant."  
  
"Oh, really?" She laughed softly. "Alright then. Let me finish this file. It should be just  
about noon then."  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
She smiled as he went to his desk and then turned her attention and frustration to her  
work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Tess decided to stop and see Will. She wanted to tell him about her trip  
the following day. She saw his car in the driveway and went to the door, knocking lightly  
before going on in.  
  
"Will? It's me..."  
  
She looked around the living room, surprised not to see him right there. She ventured  
into the kitchen and the bedroom. Both empty. She turned around to go back to the main  
room and walked into him.  
  
"Oh! There you are. I wanted to talk to you-"  
  
"About what? Your mission with Sark? Your husband?"  
  
She gaped at him. "Will, what are you-"  
  
"Don't pretend not to know." He handed her the file he'd read. "It's all in there. I  
can't believe you lied to me. That you didn't tell me."  
  
She sighed, not bothering to open the file. The name on the label explained everything.  
  
"Will..."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to hear it, Tess."  
  
"Let me explain?"  
  
He sighed and crossed to the couch, sitting down. She followed quietly, sitting next to  
him and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I couldn't. You're already involved too much. I  
don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Well I did. You told me you'd never married. And then this thing with Sark."  
  
"There is no thing with Sark."  
  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"My mission is to gain his trust, Will. Be a friend."  
  
"Is that why you had lunch with him today? Is that why he kissed you?"  
  
She was stunned into silence. "Wh.. what? You've been spying on me!?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to. I went for lunch today. I saw you."  
  
Tessa sighed, brushing a lock of hair from her face. She looked at Will, trying to catch  
his gaze, but he refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"Will... look at me. Please."  
  
"I just need some time. I can understand you lying about being married. What that  
bastard did... but Sark is another matter. I don't know if I can trust you now."  
  
"Well then," she sighed again, "I guess I'll be going. I'm leaving for New Zealand  
tomorrow. I wanted to tell you."  
  
She stood and headed for the door, making it out before she let tears fall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The flight to the other side of the world seemed longer than usual. The mission  
surprisingly went without a hitch. They made it to the hotel just as the sun was setting.  
They checked in and Tess went to her room. She made her way to the mini-bar and took  
out the first bottle she saw. Whiskey. She poured herself a glass and drew back the curtains,  
gazing out the window to the horizon. The night was still young. She tossed back half of  
the liquid in her tumbler and shrugged. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do.  
'What I wouldn't give for some good Scottish whiskey,' she thought to herself. With a  
sigh, she took her laptop from its travel case and set it at the head of her bed, lying  
down and opening it. She found the word processor easily and began to type her SD-6  
report.  
  
Half an hour and several cups of whiskey later, she took off the reading glasses that were  
slipping down the bridge of her nose and set them on the nightstand. She sighed, and  
began to read over the report, correcting random grammatical errors and fixing the  
facts that she deemed worthy of SD-6. While she was typing, the door adjoining her room  
to her partner's opened and Sark entered.   
  
The first thing he noticed was the half-empty bottle of liquor. "Having problems?"  
  
She had heard him open the door and was not startled. "That's none of your business," she  
replied cooly, saving her file and closing the computer.  
  
"I'd like it to be. If you'd let me."  
  
She sighed, placing the empty cup next to her glasses, and setting the laptop gently on the  
floor beside the bed. "We all have problems, Sark."  
  
"Call me David. Please."  
  
"Well, David, you kissed me yesterday."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No.. yes.. no.. I.." she sighed.  
  
He glanced again at the bottle. "Did you drink that all by yourself?"  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't."  
  
She sent him an icy glare. "Was there a reason for your coming in here?"  
  
"I was going to ask if you wanted dinner."  
  
"No. Now you can leave."  
  
"Do you need to talk? You're obviously upset."  
  
She gave him a long look before sighing. "I'm fine. Really. It's just the stress of this  
job ontop of jet lag. I guess I'm a little on edge. I've been tense lately. I'm sorry."  
  
Sark smiled slightly. "It's alright. Understandable."  
  
She forced a tired smile and stretched out on her stomach. "You go on and eat, I'll  
be alright."  
  
He didn't move for the door, but rather approached the bed and sat down on the side.  
He leaned in over her and began to gently massage her back.  
  
"Hmm.. what are you doing?"  
  
"Relieving tension. Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Tess thought clearly for a moment and realized that she didn't. "No."  
  
"Good."  
  
She felt his weight shift and soon he was straddling her hips, working his hands over  
her back masterfully. He brushed her hair from her neck and rubbed the stress of the  
mission from her shoulders. He bent down and placed a light kiss at the nape of her  
neck and smiled when she sighed softly. Then, he realized she had fallen asleep. He got  
up and went through to his room, coming back a few minutes later with a syringe. Sark  
checked the dosage before finding a vein in Tessa's arm and injecting the clear liquid.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
In the wreckage of the office that had so recently been the headquarters of SD-6 in Los  
Angeles, an agent sat down in front of the computer on the director's desk. He quickly  
hacked into the system and noticed that there was a new e-mail message. He opened the  
file quickly. It was a letter from Sloane.  
  
"I'm sure that by now, the CIA has taken down the alliance. In that case, I owe you my  
thanks. I am now free to run my own organization. This letter is a warning. I know that  
the person reading this will be a CIA operative, and so I issue this statement: we have  
someone of value to you. If you attempt to find me or any of my allies who are still free,  
Agent Tessa Glasgow's life is at risk. Let your superiors know. Let MI5 know. I'm sure  
you wouldn't want to endanger such a valuable asset. Mr. Sark and I are, by now, out of the  
country. We have disguises and aliases enough to escape from you. But I warn you again not  
to come after us. We are not afraid to act on our threats."  
  
The agent gaped at the writing for a few seconds before running back into the main room.  
  
"Agent Vaughn! You need to see this!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 will come as soon as I get inspiration for it. I have two tests this week, though,  
so my first priority is to study. But Spring Break is the week after next, so I hope to do a  
lot of work in my free time!  
  
Feedback either at fanfiction.net   
or to  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is Chapter 8. Please read the first seven before you start this. I don't want anyone  
to get confused!  
  
And a note about this story. Up through "Phase One," this story is set in the real-time "Alias" world.  
But after that episode, this is very much an Alternate Universe setting. So keep that in mind as  
you read.  
--------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tessa opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus on her surroundings. She knew she was no longer  
in a hotel in New Zealand, but her vision was too blury to make out the place to which she had  
been moved. She could tell that there were no windows in the room. A single light was fixed to  
the ceiling. Everything was gray. She tried to sit up, but found herself stopped by dizziness  
and handcuffs. Her feet were tethered to the posts at one end of the bed, and her hands were  
trapped above her. She groaned and lay back down, trying to clear her mind and remember what  
had happened. She'd been in the hotel. She'd had a bit of whiskey. Sark had come in. He'd been  
giving her a massage. She didn't remember much after that.   
  
"I fell asleep..." she whispered.  
  
A door on the opposite wall opened, and the room was temporarily flooded with bright florescent  
light. Tess shut her eyes and turned her head. She heard footsteps, muted voices, and then the  
sound of the door shutting again. The footsteps came closer and she tried to see who it was,  
but the bluriness was still there. She cursed under her breath. The man laughed.  
  
"Is that any way to greet me after all this time?"  
  
She knew the voice was familiar, but in her current state it was hard to place.  
  
"And after all I've done to reunite us?" He sat down on the edge of her cot and stroked her hair,  
tracing his fingers along her jaw.  
  
Tess jerked her head away and glared at him as best she could. "Myshkin," she spat.  
  
He smirked. "Good. You rembember me. Then you might remember some other information."  
  
"I might. But I won't give it to you."  
  
"We'll see about that. I need you to tell me about a mission. When we were together, you went  
to Japan. You gave something to a foreign agent."  
  
"I told you, I'm not telling anything. And if you expect me to-"  
  
She stopped mid-sentence as Myshkin backhanded her hard across the face. She winced, but  
refused to cry out. He jerked her chin to force her to look at him once more.  
  
"You will tell me. Or I will have your friends and family killed." He stopped, and pulled a  
few pictures out of his jacket pocket. He began to flip through them. "Peter Glasgow. His  
wife, Trish. Your cousin, Michael."  
  
She was quiet. Then she saw him take out another picture.  
  
"Will Tippin. The man you've been having quite the affair with."  
  
"It's only an affair if one of us is married."  
  
"Obviously. And you, my dear, are. There was never a divorce. Never an anullment."  
  
"Only a false name on the marriage certificate."  
  
"My name was legally changed before I left Russia," he grinned, "now I'll ask again. Who did  
you give the artifact to?"  
  
"Go to hell, Myshkin. Rot there."  
  
He moved his hand slowly down to her neck and squeezed. "Shall I call my agent? She's probably  
with Will right now. Her name - the identity she stole - is Francie Calfo."  
  
Tess stared at him, shocked. "You're lying."  
  
He released her and stood, tearing the pictures and letting them fall to the floor. "I'll give  
you time to think."  
  
He quietly walked from the room. The door let light in for a moment before it slammed shut  
again. Tess sighed and closed her eyes, trying to wake herself from what seemed to be a bad  
dream.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaughn sat at his desk in the Task Force Operations Center. He stared blankly at the information in  
front of him. It had to be true. There had been no communication from his cousin since before she  
left for New Zealand. That had been three days ago. Kendall had, of course, sent a team to the hotel  
at which she had been staying, and she had, of course, been gone. There was no evidence. The Task  
Force Director now felt that no action could be taken until they knew something else. Vaughn sighed.  
He looked up as footsteps approached. Sydney. He went into the empty conference room, knowing that  
they needed privacy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," he replied, forcing a smile.  
  
"I guess you heard about Kendall's decision."  
  
"He knows that we have intel on possibilities..."  
  
"But they're only possibilities, Vaughn."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. "I know... but we could at least be checking them."  
  
"And ignore Sloane's threat? Vaughn, he's serious."  
  
"I know that. It's just... I can't stand not doing anything to find her. She's like my sister."  
  
Sydney pulled him into a hug. "There's nothing we can do right now."  
  
He hugged her back, clinging to her like a lost child. "I don't believe that."  
  
She backed away and searched his eyes. "Do you think Sloane has other motives?"  
  
"Obviously. I think he's working with someone, too."  
  
"Who? We caught all the other alliance members."  
  
"He's not alliance. He's ex-KGB."  
  
"What would they want with her?"  
  
Vaughn sighed. "There's a lot you don't know."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
He glanced out the door cautiously. "She was married. Back when she was just an analyst. Still doing  
grad school. He ended up being KGB."  
  
Syd stared at him for a moment. "I'm assuming she found out."  
  
"Yeah. She reported him. He was taken in for questioning, but he disappeared soon after. Escaped."  
  
"You think he's working with Sloane. In exchange for her."  
  
"I don't trust myself to form theories on this, Syd. But I can't shake the suspicion that Myshkin  
had a hand in this."  
  
"Was that his name?"  
  
"Yeah. Alexei Myshkin."  
  
Sydney gave him a quick hug and a kiss before turning to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to my mother."  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The door opened again. Tessa couldn't be sure how much time had passed. She had slept only an hour  
or two, and even of that she wasn't positive. She squinted against the bright light that came in  
from the hall, and saw the familiar figure enter. He shut the door behind him and looked around  
the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it darker in here?" He smirked as he crossed the floor to her.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
He sat down again on the bed and ran a hand up her leg. "No, that comes later. Have you thought about  
what I told you?"  
  
She glared at him. Her vision had adjusted to the dim light. "I don't need to think about it. You  
don't make empty threats. I won't let you hurt the people I love."  
  
"Good girl." He ignored the glare she gave him. "Who did you give the artifact to?"  
  
"His name was Takeshi Kawamura."  
  
"Thank you so much, darling. You see, once Arvin Sloane gets that artifact, his Rambaldi collection  
will be one step from complete."  
  
"Oh good," she retorted sarcastically. "That's just what I was hoping for."  
  
Alexei chuckled and let his hand wander over her hip to linger on her waist. She flinched as his hand  
stroked the skin just under the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"You're still just as beautiful, Tessa. Just as desirable as when I last saw you." He leaned in  
and kissed her hard. "Can you honestly tell me that you're not attracted to me?"  
  
She spat to the side and glared at him. "No. I can't. But I would never have anything to do with  
you. You repulse me."  
  
He smiled cruelly. "I guess you'll just have to forget that."  
  
Myshkin stood and walked from the room, saying a few words to the guards as he left. Just before  
the door shut, Tess saw him turn a switch on the wall, and the room began to fill with gas.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, sir? The memories might be irretrievable."  
  
"Cover them. I don't want her to remember anything past 1997. She can't know what happened."  
  
"Understood. What do you want her to believe?"  
  
"We're still happily married. She stopped working for them after an accident in the field. She was   
in a coma for months. We're on vacation. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"It could take weeks."  
  
"I don't care. Just make sure it's done."  
--------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
OK.. Chapter 9 will be coming soon, I promise! Up next is lots of regular characters. Marshall,  
Weiss, Jack, Irina, Vaughn, Syd, and Will.... etc.  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of "If and When." 


	9. Chapter 9

If and When  
Chapter 9  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Irina Derevko sat quietly in her cell, facing the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed  
regulated. To all who didn't know her, she would appear to be in some sort of meditative trance. But as  
Sydney approached, she knew that her mother could hear her footsteps on the concrete floor of the  
hallway. When she stopped in front of the glass wall that separated them, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Sydney, I thought I told you to leave the agency."  
  
The daughter sighed. "I know. But something came up."  
  
"Sloane?"  
  
"That's part of it. One of our doubles has disappeared."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tessa Glasgow. She came over here from MI5. She's Mich-" Sydney caught herself. "Agent Vaughn's  
cousin."  
  
Her mother gave a ghost of a smile. "And you think I can help?"  
  
"We think Sloane and Sark had a hand in it. But we also have reason to believe that someone named Alexei  
Myshkin might be involved."  
  
"Ah, yes. Her 'husband.'"  
  
"You know who he is."  
  
"Of course. He worked for me for a while, a few years back. Just after he returned from England. He was  
fed up with the KGB."  
  
Sydney nodded slightly. "Do you know where he might be?"  
  
"If he's working with Sloane, then no. But he doesn't like to follow orders. He probably made a one  
time deal, and he's going to split with them soon. He has places all over, but he was always talking  
about how he and his wife went to the Andes once. If he has her, he'll take her to Peru."  
  
"What about his security?"  
  
"The CIA has sanctioned a mission?"  
  
"Not exactly. We're working on getting permission. But even if we don't, we're going."  
  
Irina sighed. "He usually has an electric perimeter fence. Lasers, not wires. The grass isn't real,  
it's layered over pressure sensitive plates. There are no guards until you get to the house. He likes  
to assume that his automatic sensors will trigger hidden traps before anyone can get to the main  
building."  
  
"Traps? Like mines?"  
  
"That's part of it. There are also guns in the trees that are rigged to fire if someone walks past  
them. It would be easier if he let you in."  
  
"Does he have company often?"  
  
"Only if he thinks they have something to offer. I used to have intel on disk that he was always  
trying to get ahold of. The CIA has the disk now..."  
  
"We could bribe him."  
  
"He won't make deals with people he doesn't know, Sydney."  
  
"We'll need you. And for that, we'll need the CIA." She sighed. "And they don't want to overstep  
their boundaries with MI5."  
  
"MI5 doesn't need to know about it. Myshkin is wanted by the United States government as well. We  
could always say it was an operation to catch him."  
  
"I'm not sure if Kendall would buy that. He'd see through it."  
  
"Maybe so. But it would look good on his promotion files. Talk to Kendall. Get your father to help you.  
I think he'll be able to talk them into it."  
  
"Yeah. He's good at that." Sydney looked at her mother carefully.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, "it's just... my life is more normal now, even with the CIA, then it ever was  
after you left. Dad and I have a relationship. You're here. I have friends, a boyfriend-"  
  
"A boyfriend?" Irina's mouth curled into a smile. "You mean Agent Vaughn."  
  
"What?" Her daughter seemed surprised.  
  
"I'm your mother, Sydney. I might not have been a part of your life for a long time, but I know you."  
  
"Yeah... I just didn't think we were that obvious."  
  
"You cover it up well. Except when you look at eachother. Anyone with common sense who sees that would  
know that you're in love. So don't worry about Kendall."  
  
Sydney laughed. "Thanks, mom. For everything."  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Will Tippin stormed through the CIA office. He was on his way to his desk, to send a rather angry memo  
to Kendall. As he was about to sit down, his eyes fell on Vaughn, who was idly sitting in front  
of his own computer. Will sighed, and marched across the floor.  
  
"How can you just sit there and do nothing?"  
  
Vaughn looked up, startled. "Pardon?"  
  
"Tess is out there somewhere. We don't know what they're planning. We have to do something-"  
  
"I know, Will," the agent cut him off, "and trust me when I say that there is nothing we can do. At  
least not officially. The agency doesn't want to get involved. They think it's a British matter."  
  
"That's insane."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Syd and I are trying to get enough information to put together an op. But there aren't  
any guarantees." His brow furrowed with worry. "Believe me. If there was anything that could be done  
right now, I'd be heading the team to do it."  
  
Will sighed. "I want in on this."  
  
"There isn't anything to be in on."  
  
"Maybe if I help, there will be."  
  
Vaughn gave the analyst an appraising glance. "I know you two are close... but risking your career within   
the CIA for someone-"  
  
"You've done the same. We're in the same boat, Vaughn. I've seen files about Myshkin. Maybe someone's  
overlooked something in the past."  
  
Vaughn was about to reply when Sydney approached them.  
  
"Mom says he has a base in Peru."  
  
"The Andes... they went there for vacation once."  
  
"It's enough of a lead for us to start planning. But his security is really tight. We won't be able  
to get in without a cover story. Some sort of trade. And he only does business with people he knows."  
  
"And he knows Derevko."  
  
"Exactly. There's a chance Sloane and Sark might still be with him. We need to act on this."  
  
"We need permission. Especially to involve Derevko."  
  
Will, who had been silent through the exchange, suddely spoke up. "Syd, if your dad will help us on  
this... I'm sure he has more influence than any of us."  
  
"I'm not sure he'll be too eager to let mom out."  
  
"Maybe if it means catching Myshkin. He's pretty high on the CIA's wanted list, from what I've read."  
  
"I'll talk to him... but I don't know."  
-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
  
My apologies for the short nature of this chapter and its abrupt finish. I ran out of creative  
juices.  
Anywho... feedback, please!  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
  
Or post a review through the story at FanFiction.net  
  
Thanks for reading! Chapter 10 coming as soon as I get it out! 


	10. Chapter 10

If and When: Chapter 10  
Author: Penni Lane  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
  
Sorry if my scenes seem a little short this time around!  
-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tessa Glasgow woke up after a long sleep. She stretched her arms with a deep breath and took in her surroundings.  
She was in a big, comfortable bed. Sunlight was streaming through the windows of the room that faced  
east. She moved to sit up and found a throbbing pain hat the base of her skull. She groaned lightly  
and fell back against the pillows. She looked to the other side of the room as she heard the door  
open.  
  
"Good. You're awake. I was worried."  
  
She smiled at the sight of her husband. "Worried?"  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard last night."  
  
"Oh.. I guess I don't remember," she frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"We were hiking. You tripped and fell down the hill. I had to carry you back."  
  
Tess sat up carefully and smiled. "I'm alright now."  
  
He smiled back. "I'm glad. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Famished."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"If you don't mind helping me downstairs a bit."  
  
"Of course, love."  
  
She smiled and let him help her out of bed and slip into her robe. They walked down into the large  
main room, hand in hand, and made their way to the dining room. Tessa was surprised to find dinner  
prepared and waiting on the table. She looked at her husband, surprised.  
  
"You did all this?"  
  
"Only for you." He helped her to a chair and sat next to her. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I suppose." She took a small bite of the fruit that had been sliced onto her plate. "Delicious. You  
sliced it just perfect, Alec."  
  
He laughed softly. "Of course. Only the best."  
  
They ate in silence for a while, both enjoying the meal and each other's company. After the fruit  
and toast had disappeared and the tea had been drunk, he stood and reached out his hand for hers.  
  
"Would you walk with me, darling?"  
  
She slid her hand into his and smiled widely. "Of course... as long as you promise not to let me  
fall and hit my head."  
  
He laughed again. "Promise."  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a harrowing two weeks in Los Angeles. Convincing Jack Bristow to propose another operation  
"starring" Irina Derevko had been hard enough. Making Kendall agree to the covert action had been even  
more difficult. It had taken the entirety of the two weeks that had passed to get approval for the   
"business trip" to Peru. Now, the CIA was putting together a plan. Irina would contact Myshkin about  
the data disk he had desired all those years ago. She would take her daughter to meet him. They would  
have invisible tracking liquid injected prior to leaving the hotel, and the CIA would come in by air  
and ground as soon as the security precautions were disabled.  
  
Will ran the procedure through his head over and over, memorizing every detail of the mission. He had  
been granted permission to be on the team, and had gone through a quick field training program to teach  
him the basics. Sydney had made Dixon and Vaughn promise to keep an eye on him.  
  
"Are you new here too?"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Hey. I'm, uh, Marshall. I work in tech."  
  
Will shook his hand and smiled. "Will Tippin. Yeah, I'm new."  
  
""Yeah. I, uh, saw you in the, uh, meeting for Peru. I guess you're going with them because I'm really  
the only one involved who doesn't get to travel. At least not in person. I make stuff that goes. All  
the little gadgets..."  
  
"Marshall? How many cups of coffee have you had?"  
  
"Oh, not much. The usual. Five. Throughout the day." He paused, noticing Sydney approach. "Oh. Hey,  
Agent Bristow."  
  
She smiled warmly. "Hi, Marshall. Will. Kendall wants to see us all in the conference room again."  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you all for getting her so quickly," Kendall greeted the team. "We sent the plans to the  
regional director for final approval, and we've been given the go-ahead. We're sending the mobile  
units in on Tuesday, so Marshall, we'll need tracking devices and audio/visual monitoring ready on  
Monday. Nothing fancy. Just the basic neccessities. Untraceable."  
  
The tech guru nodded quickly.  
  
"We've already arranged for Derevko to contact Myshkin. She's doing so as we speak, under surveillance,  
of course. Jack Bristow is watching over her shoulder. She and the other Bristow," he gestured to Sydney,  
"will meet with Myskin outside of his base, and then disable him and his security when they get inside.  
They'll radio the teams waiting two miles away. Team A will come in first and get rid of any resistance.  
Team B follows twenty minutes later. Take into custody all enemies who don't cause trouble. And bring  
Myshkin in. We need to question him intensely."  
  
The agents in the room nodded.  
  
"The specialists will make their way to the lab - maps are in your files - and obtain any technology  
or other information that would be valuable for the CIA. Some of you are leaving tonight, to distract  
international attention. Good luck."  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tess wandered around the cottage in the mountains after dinner, familiarizing herself once again with  
the arrangement of rooms. It had been years since she and Alec had been to Peru. She ran her fingers  
of the spines of the volumes on the bookshelves in the small library. She came to a collection of  
yearbooks and grinned. She pulled them from the shelf and sat down across the room, flipping through  
the glossy pages of memories. She was looking at the pictures from her senior year when she noticed  
something. It seemed that one of the pages had been rebound. It felt different from the surrounding  
pages. And Tessa felt that there was a picture missing. The students went from Vickie Spencer to  
Peter Valens. Wracking her brain, Tess knew that there had been at least one student with a last  
name starting with "T." She looked through the other books. The same. She sighed, and turned to the  
beginning of the class. Maybe something would jog her memory. She looked at the black-and-white  
faces and smiled when she came to a familiar one. Then frowned. It was in the wrong place. The  
name listed under it was "Matthew Clark." She closed her eyes. Why couldn't she remember his real  
name?  
  
A flicker came back to her, and she turned to the back cover. The hidden flap was still there.  
She pulled back the paper and removed the few pictures her friends and admirers had given her.  
She flipped through them, smiling at the familiar faces, and chuckling at the messages on the  
backs, and then she came to "Matthew Clark." She turned the picture over slowly and read the  
message, and the name below it. He had signed "Will Tippin." She traced her fingers over the pen  
strokes and tried to remember. She sighed, figuring that she had hit her head pretty hard to not  
remember someone who had signed his senior portrait with "Love."  
  
Tess heard the library door opening and shoved the pictures back into their hidden flap, and put  
the books back on the shelf. She had put the last one back in place when she heard him speak.  
  
"I was wondering where you were."  
  
She smiled across the room. "You know me and books. I can't stay away."  
  
Myshkin grinned back, masking his intentions, as he crossed the room to pull her against him, his  
hands resting on her hips. "I was going to slip into the spa... care to join me?"  
  
"Hmm.." She turned in his arms, looking back at the books. "I'm not sure... I was planning on doing  
some light reading before bed..."  
  
He chuckled, and placed a light kiss on her neck, starting on a path towards her jaw. She sighed,  
and leaned back against him.  
  
"You can bring a book with you."  
  
She pretended to be making a decision as she turned to face him. "I don't know, Alec... it's a tough  
choice."  
  
"Let me make it easier for you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.  
-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
  
So ends Chapter 10. I'll post Chapter 11 as soon as I finish it! Promise!  
Feedback! Reviews! Boost my ego!  
  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com 


	11. Chapter 11

If and When Chapter 11  
Author: Penni Lane  
-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Alexei Myshkin awoke early the next morning and left his "wife" sleeping as he went to take a  
shower and dress for his meeting later that day. He focused his thoughts on the business deal  
Irina had proposed just a week earlier. He had his suspicions. He didn't think she would just  
hand over the disk. It contained more top secret information than Langley, Virginia. He wondered  
if the rumors were true--if Irina was really working with the CIA now. Alexei smirked. If he knew  
her, the only person she was working for was herself. But people changed over time. He found  
himself regretting more and more the fact that he had betrayed Tessa's trust, something he had  
been trained not to do.   
  
As he drove to the meeting spot, he started to think about turning himself in. As soon as the  
idea had popped up, though, Alex shook it off. Preposterous. He couldn't help, however, but  
acknowledge the benefits. Protective custody. Many people wanted him dead, and with the multitude  
of leaks in the espionage world, he had become easier and easier to find over the years. He had  
sent up a read flag, dealing with Sloane and Sark to get Tess. But dealing with them had given him  
access, albeit unauthorized, to their plans. He knew what their next moves would be. That  
information was priceless in his business. Besides, it was worth it.  
  
Slamming on the breaks, Alexei turned to look behind him. The estate had vanished from view. He  
leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Where had that thought come from? As he started to drive again,  
he tried to convince himself that this entire mission of his was purely business. He couldn't let  
any feelings he might have get in the way. It could only cause trouble.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
When the sun broke through the bedroom windows, the rays of light fell on an empty bed. Sark was  
disappointed. He had expected Agent Glasgow to still be sleeping. Giving her the injection would  
be much harder now. She wouldn't trust him. She didn't even remember him, but perhaps that was  
better. He flinched, startled as the bathroom door opened and she entered the room again, her hair  
dripping from a shower. He cleared his throat. She spun around, and recognition flickered over her  
features for a second before being replaced by confusion.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"The town doctor sent me for a follow-up shot." He opened his briefcase and took out a syringe.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"Well, you could call him and check, but I have no reason to lie."  
  
She sighed. "I suppose you must have authorization...you did make it to the house."  
  
"The shot needs to be a local. It'll hurt."  
  
"I can handle a little pain," she chuckled, pulling her hair away from the bump on her head.  
  
He walked closer and took the cap off the needle, testing the fluid. Tess held her breath as  
the needle punctured her scalp. In seconds, it was over. She took a breath.  
  
"It should start working within a minute," He told her, hoping it would work at all.  
  
She nodded and was about to reply when memories suddenly flooded her mind. Everything that had  
been hidden was revealed. Her legs started to wobble. Sark caught her just as she felt she would  
fall, and guided her to sit on the bed.  
  
"You'll be dizzy for a while. I wouldn't try any quick movements or heavy lifting."  
  
Tess looked up at him, dazed. "You. You son of a bitch..."  
  
"Oh good, you remember me."  
  
"Why did you...?"  
  
"Myshkin backed out on his side of the deal. And I owe Irina a favor."  
  
"Irina Derevko? What does she have to do with this?"  
  
"She and the CIA have a plan to get Myshkin. He's meeting with her now for intel. It's also a  
rescue mission to get you out. It'll be easier if you remember why they're saving you."  
  
She smiled slightly. "I'm gonna have to kick your ass as soon as I can see straight, you know."  
  
"I look forward to it," he retorted as he got up and made his way out of the room, "if you can  
find me."  
-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yes. I know. This chapter is short. Live with it ;)  
I got stuck at the beginning, and then at the end, so I figured  
I might as well post what I have.  
  
Remember - I live for feedback!  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com 


	12. Chapter 12

If and When (Chapter 12)

An Alias Fan Fiction by Penni Lane

A/N: Let me just say that my creativity has been really slow on everything lately, so it's been taking me a while to get chapters up. That and it's the end of the semester, so I've had studying to do and papers to write and packing to…pack…

Anywho…enjoy! Review!

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Sydney Bristow watched as her mother paced the floor of the warehouse in which they were waiting for Alexei Myshkin. The mission was simple enough on paper: delay Myskin while the security was disabled, get in, get all of his information, get Glasgow, get out. Syd sighed inwardly. She had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. Something was going to happen. Irina stopped suddenly and looked over at her daughter.

"I don't like this."

"You too?"

"Myshkin's never late. Not unless something's happened."

At that moment, the doors slid open, letting in the sunlight. Irina and Sydney quinted against the brightness at the figure that was approaching. He had dark hair to his shoulders and a day's worth of stubble growth on his face. He strode towards the older woman and bowed his head slightly.

"Irina. I was surprised to hear from you."

"Rumors of my retirement were greatly exaggerated."

"So I see." He turned towards the other woman. "And who is this lovely creature?"

Derevko raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I told you I was bringing my daughter. Myshkin, this is Sydney Bristow. Sydney, this is Alexei Myshkin."

"You look like your mother," he commented, "but I'm sure you've been told this."

"Too many times to remember," Sydney replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

Myshkin shrugged. "You have the disk? I didn't come here to waste my time."

Irina took a small pouch out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "The passwords have been unlocked. The data is decoded."

~And the CIA has a copy,~ Sydney reminded herself.

He held the clear disk up to the light, examining it.

"It's clean."

"You can't blame me for being careful, Irina. Not in our business." He pocketed it. "Won't you come back to the house? We have so much to catch up on. My wife can make some tea…"

"Your wife? I thought that ended a long time ago, when she found out about your affiliations."

"You're right," he smirked, "but that's been taken care of."

-------------------------------------------------

"Security disabled. Get your team into position." The radio crackled.

Michael Vaughn waved his arm, motioning to his fellow agents. They quietly slid down their ropes to the lawn in front of the estate and made their way to the door.

"Boy Scout ready."

Static. Then a definite "Go."

One of the agents kicked the door in, and the team broke ranks, spreading to different parts of the house. Vaughn headed up the stairs, checking the rooms for his cousin. What he found was Sark.

"Freeze, you son of a bitch."

Sark merely shot one of his cocky grins and dove behind a desk, pulling his gun out. The two exchanged shots back and forth for only a few minutes. Vaughn felt his heart pounding against his chest. The adrenaline rush was incredible. He heard shooting behind him and turned to look. That was when his adversary took action. He felt the bullet tear through his arm. The force of it knocked him against the wall. Michael clutched his wound and fumbled with his radio to call for back-up. Sark slipped into the hallway. The sound of the shooting grew nearer, and he ducked back into the room.

"Damn."

"What's wrong? One of your plans go south?"

Sark glared at him, reloading his weapon. "Myshkin. He's here."

"What?"

"Looks like both of our plans have gone south."

Both doors to the room opened. Tess ran in from one side. She saw her cousin and gasped. She was running over to him when Sark grabbed her, holding her infront of him. Myshkin had come through the other door.

"Sark!" He roared. "You son of a bitch! You ruined everything!" A bullet flew past.

"Careful, Alexei. You might accidentally shoot your lovely wife."

"Do you think I give a damn? Now? After you've given her the antidote?"

Another shot rang out, catching Tess in the upper left chest. She stared ahead, astonished. Not breathing. She then went limp. Sark let go and ran. Myshkin fired again, catching Sark in the side of his back. He fell.

Myshkin took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned to Vaughn. "Michael. So nice to see you. It's been years."

"Go to hell, you piece of shit."

"Oh, but it would be so lonely there. Won't you join me?" He raised the gun and aimed between the eyes of the injured man.

A shot rang out.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

I love feedback.

Mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com

And yes, Peter, darling—I love you, too.


	13. Chapter 13

If and When (Chapter 13/13)

An **_Alias_** Fan-Fiction

By: Penni Lane

A/N – This chapter has been a long time coming; my apologies for the delay. I debated killing a few different people. I'm not sure how it'll all work out in the end, but this is probably it. The end, that is.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Myshkin took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned to Vaughn. "Michael. So nice to see you. It's been years."

"Go to hell, you piece of shit."

"Oh, but it would be so lonely there. Won't you join me?" He raised the gun and aimed between the eyes of the injured man.

A shot rang out. Vaughn closed his eye, waiting to feel the bullet tear through his flesh and bone. He felt nothing of the sort. What he felt was the weight of a man's body falling onto his legs. He opened his eyes. Myshkin was down, a bullet in the back of his head. Michael shifted his weight, pushing the body onto the floor and, wincing, stood and looked around. Sark was bleeding on the floor a few feet away. Tess was balancing her weight on one arm. The other was raised, a gun still trained on her ex-husband. Realizing he wasn't going to get up, she lowered the weapon and stood up shakily. She glanced across the room at her cousin.

"Mike? Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah… I thought… you know I thought you were dead there."

"I'm alright," she said quickly, forcing a smile. She pulled off her jacket and glanced down. A bullet was lodged, right over her heart, in the Kevlar vest she'd been lucky enough to find. "Are you ok?"

"Just a flesh wound. I'll live."

Tess nodded and pulled the deformed bullet out. She threw it to the ground and it rolled towards Myshkin.

"I always knew he'd try to break my heart again," she retorted.

"What, are you James Bond now or something?"

She grinned at her cousin. "No. I've always wanted to say something like that, though."

Tess made her way across the room to Michael. She looked at the small bullet hole in his shoulder. "You're right; you'll live. Too bad. I was hoping for a cheap apartment."

He gave her a withering look. "Come on. There's a helicopter waiting."

She nodded, bending down to pick up Myshkin's gun. As she did, she looked around the room. "Michael? Sark's gone."

Vaughn's radio came to life. ~Mike, it's ok. We've got Sark. Just get out to the chopper."

"Roger that, Eric… come on, Tess. Time to go home."

The helicopter ride back was quiet, save for Michael and Sydney speaking quietly to each other. Tess tuned out their conversation and tried to sort things out in her head. Sark had helped her. Myshkin was dead; she was the one who had killed him. He had tried to kill her. She had, being under the impression that they were still married and he was not the enemy, slept with him. She'd been missing for only two weeks. It felt like a lifetime. Was Will alright? What had she missed? And had anyone fed her cat?

-----------------------------------

The ride back to LA was quick. They landed on the roof of the CIA building and took the elevator down to the main floor. Irina was taken back down to her holding cell, and Sark was taken to the infirmary for his gunshot wound. The doctors said he would live.

Tess was walking back to her desk, scanning the room for the face she'd been waiting to see. Will was nowhere to be found. She sat down with a sigh.

"Go home."

"Excuse me?" She looked up to see Kendall.

"Go home, Agent Glasgow. It's been a long day for all of us—the debrief can wait until tomorrow."

She stood back up and he handed her a set of keys.

"Company car…bring it back in the morning."

Nodding, she took the keys and went out to the parking garage. She found the car quickly among the fleet of black four-door sedans and slid into the driver's seat. She drove in silence to her building, parked, and went up the stairs to her door only to find it already unlocked.

Tess slowly pushed the door open, unsure of what to expect. The lights were all out. As she shut the door, a noise caught her attention. Purring. She looked over at the couch and smiled as the cat jumped off and came over, rubbing against her ankles and demanding attention. She lifted him up and hugged him, stroking the soft fur on his head.

"Well, hello there, little one."

He meowed.

"I hope I get a 'hello' like that."

She spun around. "Will!"

He was sitting in the armchair in the corner. He stood and walked over. Tess let the cat jump down as Will took her into his arms. His hands stroked her back gently.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'll be alright now."

"You could've told me about Myshkin…"

"It was classified. And I didn't want you to get upset…" 

He sighed. "From here on out, we tell each other everything, ok?"

"Ok…while I was gone, they did something to alter my memory. I forgot all about us…I thought I was living those years past when I was married."

Will's face fell as he immediately picked up on what she was trying to tell him. "You were his wife again in more than name, I assume."

"I'm so sorry, Will," she sighed, "but I wasn't myself. You have to know that."

"I do. I'm not mad at you, Tess. I just—I'll kill the bastard!"

"Too late."

"Yeah, I know. Lucky him."

She chuckled before a yawn escaped.

"Hey…you should get some sleep."

She nodded. "I should…Will? Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For taking care of Aragorn. For everything." She looked up into his eyes and kissed him softly before heading into her room.

Will stood in the living room for a while. The cat rubbed against his ankles, purring.

"Are you coming to bed?" She called from down the hall.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Well, that's the end of my story. Chapter 13 is the final chapter, no matter what FanFiction.Net might tell you. I love feedback, people, so write those lovely reviews. And please…use proper grammar. And check your spelling. There's nothing worse than a badly written review telling me I'm a good writer. It's just…not as flattering as a well written review.

-Penni Lane

mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com

OR click on the Review button. Go on. Do it. You know you want to. YES!


End file.
